Blood
by Jady Cahill
Summary: SUPER fail!  Não ligue para o fim, eu estava meio "love drunk"


"Trabalho comunitário. _Esse _era o fim dos tempos." pensava Isabel Kabra.

Compaixão e afeto nunca seriam sentimentos – ou como Isabel chamava: "coisas" – das quais a Kabra sentiria. Trabalho comunitário com crianças – e ainda por cima órfãos, era um insulto a todo o seu duro treinamento Cahill/Vesper.

Por onde ela passava, atraia a atenção das crianças. Um grupo próximo a ela murmurava observando a Kabra, que lixava as unhas ao invés de "ser uma mãe e levar sorrisos aos rostos das crianças órfãs" como era o objetivo do trabalho comunitário.

– Ela parece a Morticia! – falou um garoto, loiro e olhos cor mel, de, aproximadamente, nove anos.

A garotinha ao seu lado – cabelos negros, levemente cacheados nas pontas, com olhos e pele claros, sete anos aproximadamente – discordou do garoto:

– Acho que ela parece uma princesa!

– Princesas não existem, sua idiota! – retrucou o garoto, rindo da ingenuidade da garotinha.

– Existem sim! – respondeu ela dando um empurrão no garoto. O que era um ato corajoso já que ele era o dobro de seu tamanho.

Mesmo criança, o garoto era machista e não aceitava ser vencido por uma mulher. Empurrou a garotinha com toda a sua força. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos apoiada nas mãos.

A garotinha começou a chorar.

Um garoto de quinze anos, o mais velho do grupo, rapidamente foi amparar a garotinha. Pelo o que aparecia, ele era o seu irmão.

O sangue em suas mãos e joelhos trouxe a Isabel, que observava a cena sem fazer nada, memórias das quais nunca deveriam ser lembradas...

"– _Mamãe, mamãe! – Natalie, de apenas cinco anos, gritava para a mãe. –Olhe só como eu vou alto! – disse dando mais impulso no seu balanço de ouro e rubis._

– _Não esta vendo que estou no telefone? – respondeu Isabel irritada._

_Natalie desistiu de tentar chamar a atenção da mãe. Cravou os pés na areia, da casa de praia, mas esta ainda não havia alcançado o que ocasionou uma queda._

_Natalie caiu em cima de algumas pequenas, mas pontiagudas, pedras. Suas mãos e seus joelhos jorraram o líquido viscoso e vermelho conhecido como sangue. Sangue. Natalie odiava sangue._

_Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da garota. Isabel olhou para ela, em sua espreguiçadeira de praia, revirou os olhos e continuou a falar no telefone._

_Um garotinho veio correndo de dentro da mansão com um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros. Ian, de apenas oito anos, era quem realmente se preocupava com sua irmã menor._

– _Vai ficar tudo bem _–_ disse ele, limpando as feridas de Natalie. A mansão de praia possuía paramédicos de prontidão, mas Natalie os odiava, e Ian sabia que ela não os deixaria cuidar dela._

_Depois que Ian terminou os curativos, pegou a palma da mão de sua irmã _–_ esfolada por baixo da gaze _–_ e beijou delicadamente._

– _Um beijinho para sarar. – disse Ian sorrindo gentilmente. _–_ É isso que dar querer ser um passarinho e ir tão alto. Sorte a sua ter um lindo e atencioso irmão como eu._

_Natalie riu se esquecendo das feridas. Tanto as de suas mãos e joelhos, quanto à de seu coração. (...)"_

* * *

><p><strong>HEY UNICÓRNIOS MÁGICOS QUE SE ESQUECERAM DA SUA MAGIA E ACABARAM PERDENDO O CHIFRE E VIRARAM PÔNEIS NEGROS E PARARAM DE FAZER COCÔ DE ALGODÃO DOCE! <em>(Filosofia divina de Britney sobre como Unicórnios que se esquecem do poder da sua magia acabam virando pôneis negros e sem graça; que se aplica perfeitamente a como as pessoas que antes entravam nesse site SE ESQUECERAM COMPLETAMENTE DA SUA MAGIA E DEIXARAM O FANFICTION VIRAR UM PÔNEI NEGRO MALDITO E IDIOTA!)<em>**

**Kkkkkkkkk' okay, okay,momento _Love drunk _ pessoas eu voltei! Mentira eu não sou a Jady, sou só um espírito que possuiu o corpo dessa garota feia. Agora eu sou a Pindamonhangaba. Se alguém me chamar de Jady eu vou assombrar e puxar o pé de vocês enquanto estiverem dormindo!**

**Voltando ao assunto, laranjas são deliciosas, por isso resolvi escrever essa fanfic one shot com sabor de maça do amor.**

**Que abelhas piquem os traseiros de vocês.**

**Câmbio desligo.**

**~le Jady dando o recado por mim, garota abusada ¬¬'**

Vai à merda Pinda!**Para você é Pindamonhangaba!**Okay gente, como a goiaba disse, eu fui possuída.E não, isso não é uma crise de dupla personalidade!

Agora é sério, como você pode escrever uma one-shot com sabor de maçã do amor? Ninguém vai gostar! u-u Bananas são melhores! Mas isso não vem ao caso. Vou aproveitar a fic da goiaba-**No seu cú! É Pinda-monhan-ga-ba!**-para avisar que eu estou desesperada por que eu só tenho ideias clichês! Acho que já tive umas três ideias clichês, sem contar com essa!**A GENTE COMBINOU QUE O CRÉDITO IA FICAR PARA MIM!**Cala a boca, quem tá sendo envergonhada com essa merda de fanfic sou eu!

Okay gente, só para avisar que eu to pouco me lixando e eu vou escrever as minhas fics clichês mesmo ~talvez as pessoas se liguem na minha pequena indireta, só talvez.

Vocês acham que eu devo repostar alguma fanfic? Se sim me digam quais, por favor!

Obrigada ^^ e tchau.

Próxima fanfic:

A historia de como um pepino sofreu por uma coca cola. (Autor: TATiEEhhh de American Horror Story (que irá me possuir) ~MADE IN CHINA)

**AEEE POVO, VAMO CLICANDO NO BUTÃOZINHO AI DE BAXO E DEXANDO A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS, MANO! É RIP ROP NA VEIA, BRÔU!**

Não liguem a falta de educação da Pinda. Vou dar um jeito de me livrar dela. Ser possuída é muito cansativo ¬¬' é isso que dá comprar fantasmas enlatados- MADE IN CHINA.

* * *

><p><strong>Caah adiciona: Eu hein... Jady se possuindo aê. Vidas passando. Natalie chorando. Ian sendo atencioso. Tate se dorgando na China. To sabendo dessa porra toda não.<strong>

**Ah, quer saber? 2012 PROVOU SER O FINAL DO MUNDO MESMO.**

**FUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEU.**

**CORRAM PARA AS COLINAS, ****UNICÓRNIOS MÁGICOS QUE SE ESQUECERAM DA SUA MAGIA E ACABARAM PERDENDO O CHIFRE E VIRARAM PÔNEIS NEGROS E PARARAM DE FAZER COCÔ DE ALGODÃO DOCE!**

**E que porra de espírito tem nome de goiaba?**

****Última coisa: TAH VENDU ESSI BUTÃM AÍ EM BAICHO? CRICA FILHO, CRICA!****


End file.
